Wings
by FauxPassGG
Summary: He lived, they didn't. A new-yet-old animatronic arrives at Circus Baby's Pizza world. The gang doesn't know what he's been through, and they're not sure if they want to. But eventually, they come to hear the story of the rabbit who flew to heaven and fell from grace.
1. Arrival (1)

" _Well you only need the light when it's burning low, only miss the sun when it starts to snow, only know your lover when you let her go."  
_

* * *

Beautiful serenity embraced the building, entwined in perfect harmony with tranquility and silence. Circus Baby stood on her stage, relishing the moment of pure silence. "Motion trigger: Entry Hallway." Baby's eyes slowly opened, and her head turned towards the entrance in anticipation. Soon, a man appeared, walking at an even pace, with his eyes trained on a clipboard in front of him. The man walked over to a console and swiped an identification card. "Recognized. Welcome, Eggs Benedict." The man scoffed. "Come on, it's Ethan, not Eggs." He stared impatiently at the screen. "You have requested to change your registered name from Eggs Benedict to Ethan. Your request has been submitted for management to review. Please note-" Ethan shook his head and pressed another button, cutting of the automated speaker. "Alright gang… gather around, please."

Baby complied, stepping off of her stage. Nearby, Biddybabs and Electrobab were engaged in an argument, as usual. Ballora entered the room from her dance studio, the minirenas close behind, giggling to themselves. Finally, Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy entered from the Funtime Auditorium, BonBon and Bonnet sitting on Freddy's shoulder. Yendo and Ennerd entered from the Parts and Service room, their loose parts clanking and dangling from their sides. Ethan's eyes quickly swept the room, accounting for all of the present animatronics. "All right, we're all here. Listen up, I have an announcement."

Ethan cleared his throat, purposely adding suspense to the message he was about to deliver. "A new animatronic is arriving." The animatronics began talking to each other excitedly, directing questions towards the technican. "Who is it?" "Are we getting replaced?" "Why do we need another one?" Ethan raised his voice above the clamor to continue with his announcement. "Well, it isn't exactly a new one, per say. He's from one of our sister locations, so please just try and make him feel welcome." Ethan's voice dropped to a mumble. "Apparently he's been through a lot." The automated voice spoke through the intercom again. "Motion trigger: Entry Hallway." Ethan nodded in acknowledgment as he flipped papers on his clipboard. "He's arriving now, the workers are moving him in. His name is… let's see." Ethan paused as he flipped some papers in his clipboard. "Ah. Bonnie. Bonnie the bunny." Ethan looked up at the excited group of animatronics. "Now, I'll be conducting repairs on the Funtime animatronics. Please try to make the new animatronic welcome. I'm looking at you, Ballora."

The crate was big. It went up to Baby's chest, and though she wasn't the tallest, it was clear that Bonnie the Bunny was about the same size as the funtime animatronics. The Bidybabs and Minirenas were huddled around the box, eager and excited. Yendo and Ennerd hung back, curious but cautious, and Ballora was the farthest back, completely uninterested and even a little angry. Ballora was never a fan of new things, whether it be a new program or a new animatronic. Baby could never figure out why. As Baby carefully pried open the box, the whispers between the minirenas and the bickering of the Bidybabs stopped in anticipation. Baby triumphantly pulled the lid off of the box and gazed upon the newcomer.

The animatronic inside was a large lavender bunny, about the same size as Ethan. Bonnie's suit was worn down, not at all what Baby had expected. There were strange stains in random spots, and a few near the joints. Bonnie had on a bowtie that was so faded Baby couldn't guess the original color. "How is he new?" Bidybabs asked aloud. Baby shrugged. "Well, Ethan did say he wasn't exactly new…" Yendo had walked over now, and pointed to the rabbit. "It's waking up!" Slowly, the rabbit opened its eyes, then blinked a few times, taking in the scene around him. Shakily, the purple animatronic stood up, ears perked in confusion. For a moment, it was silent. Then it screamed.

 **A/N: Hey guys! This is going to be my retelling of the FNAF storyline, from Bonnie's perspective. This is written in a free-write style with little planning done ahead of time, meaning updates may be spread out. Let me know what you think so far!**


	2. Arrival (2)

"Where…" Ethan grumbled to himself in frustration. He squinted his eyes, attempting to locate a ridiculously tiny button to open the faceplates on Funtime Freddy. "It's right there," Funtime Foxy interjected, pointing to a tiny button under Freddy's cheek. "Oh. Thanks." Ethan took a breath and pressed the button. The faceplates instantly jumped open, causing Ethan's heart to jump a little. "Gets me every time," Ethan chuckled to himself, shaking his head. Grabbing his flashlight, Ethan shone the light into the endoskeleton, making quick note of the state of Freddy. "Lolbit." In response to the name, the computer screen nearby lit up, displaying a purple, orange, and white fox. "Daily maintenance report: All normal," Ethan said aloud. "Maintenance report filed," Lolbit announced in acknowledgement. Ethan nodded and turned his flashlight off, pushing the faceplates back into place. Ethan reached behind Freddy and turned on the power switch, color flushing back into Freddy's eyes. "Alright, you're all set." Freddy smiled and got up. "Everything normal?" Ethan nodded as he grabbed his clipboard. "Yep. Now I've got to-" Ethan was cut off by a sudden scream, causing him to drop his clipboard in shock. "What was that?" Foxy frowned. "Wasn't a kid, that's for sure." Ethan frowned in worry. "Lolbit, what was that noise?" Lolbit was silent as she searched the rooms by connecting with the security cameras.. "It appears the newcomer has awoken."

The room was awkwardly silent, as Bonnie stared at the animatronics surrounding him. Baby exchanged a glance with Yendo and Ennerd, who were equally confused. "Um… Hi?" Baby said in an awkward greeting. Bonnie said nothing, but it was clear to Baby that the rabbit was in a state of panic. "Are you a boy or a girl?" One of the minirenas asked. Footsteps in the hall distracted Baby momentarily. As Ethan ran into the room, Bonnie took a step backwards, seemingly forgetting he/she was in a crate. The purple robot tumbled backwards, crashing onto the floor.

Baby immediately went to the rabbit's side. "Are you okay?" Bonnie sat up, dazed. "Hey, give him room," Ethan said worriedly. "He? It's a boy?" asked a confused Ennerd. "I mean… well, that's what it said on the forms, but that's not important," Ethan said as he walked over to Bonnie's side. With alarming speed, Bonnie suddenly got up from the floor and ran.

Bonnie ran for his life down an unfamiliar corridor. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know where his friends were. He ducked into a room and slammed the door shut behind him. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark. Suddenly, he realized he wasn't alone. There were two pairs of eyes staring back at him. "Are you okay?" The voice triggered a plethora of memories stored inside the rabbit, and Bonnie reached out and hugged the familiar figure. "Um… do I know you?" Looking up, Bonnie was taken aback. It was Freddy, but at the same time it wasn't. This Freddy was painted white and pink, yet had the same signature top hat and tie Freddy always wore. "Freddy…" Bonnie whispered in a defeated and helpless voice. Eventually he couldn't help himself and tears of oil fell from his eyes. "Hey… don't cry, it's alright…"

Bonnie sat on the stage, still hugging Funtime Freddy. Ethan had managed to get the two on the main stage. The other animatronics sat around him. "Hey, it's okay. You're safe here," Ethan said in a soothing voice as he knelt by Bonnie. "My name is Ethan." Bonnie looked up slowly, nodding. "That's Ballora, Baby, Ennerd, Yendo, Bidybabs, Electrobabs, the Minirenas, Electrobab, BonBon, Bonette…" Ethan's voice trailed off as Bonnie's eyes nervously scanned the room. "... And you've already met Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy," Ethan finished. Bonnie nodded and drew a shaky breath. "Are… Are you okay?" Baby asked softly. Bonnie nodded. "I'm… sorry about this," Bonnie said in a quiet voice. Ethan sighed and patted his back. "Why did you scream?" Asked Bidybabs. Bonnie was silent before he spoke. "Well… it's a long story, mostly about my life… " Ethan sat down in a chair. "Well, we have time. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine." Bonnie shook his head. "No… someone has to hear my story." With that, Bonnie began telling the others of his long and painful story.


	3. First Coming (1)

" _Beneath the sky I'm reaching for you, I need a sign 'cause I can't see you. Between the lines I'm screaming out loud, And I can see your light shining down now."_

The animatronic slowly whirred into life. It was difficult to describe what it was like to wake up for the first time. At first, it was a humming noise. Then, the noise began to differentiate into murmurs, different voices talking excitedly. The humming began to fade, and the circuits and servos began to work. Slowly, cautiously, carefully, Bonnie the bunny opened his eyes. "Hello." Bonnie's ears detected a sound and turned to see who had spoken to him. An elderly man with twinkling eyes stood next to him, smiling in anticipation. "Hello," Bonnie replied almost automatically. "My name is Mr. Fazworth." Bonnie stuck his hand out and shook Mr. Fazworth's hand. "Hello! My name is Bonnie!" Mr. Fazworth beamed a bright smile and turned to a man standing by his side. "William, you did it. I can't thank you enough." The engineer, William, shared Mr. Fazworth's wide smile. "Anytime, Henry."

Bonnie stared at the poster in awe. The poster depicted himself holding a guitar and winking. By his side was a brown bear with a microphone, a yellow chicken holding a cupcake, and a red fox with a hook. On the top of the poster were the words "Let's Party!" Bonnie stared at the other animals on the poster and wondered who they were before deciding to ask Mr. Fazworth. Bonnie grabbed the poster, tearing it off of the wall, and ran down the hallway to the office. As he neared the office, he could hear Mr. Fazworth's voice talking to the someone. "Bonnie would definitely be my favorite," Mr. Fazworth said. The statement made Bonnie smile in pride. "What about you, Scott?" Bonnie walked down the hall as quietly as he could, not wanting to interrupt the conversation. "Uh... Frankly, I think Foxy looks the best," said an unfamiliar voice.

Bonnie pressed his face against the office window, curious as to who the newcomer was. Inside was a man dressed in a security uniform with a nametag that read 'Scott.' Scott was clearly taken aback by the sudden appearance of the large, purple animatronic at the window. Mr. Fazworth turned around, greeting Bonnie with a warm smile. "Oh, hello Bonnie." Mr. Fazworth opened the door, walking out to meet him. "Scott, you can leave now. I'll see you tonight." Scott nodded and left the office, keeping a wary eye on Bonnie as he left. "What have you got there, Bonnie?" Suddenly remembering the reason he came to the office, Bonnie eagerly held up the poster he had taken. "Who are they?" He asked, pointing to the others. Mr. Fazworth smiled. "You'll meet them soon enough."

 **A few hours later…**

The stage was mostly empty, and the room was dark. Fortunately, Bonnie had built in night vision, which automatically activated when the light went below a certain level. On stage, the workers had set up two additional animatronics, a bear and a chicken. Bonnie sat on the ground, staring up in awe at how calm and serene the animatronics on stage looked. Suddenly, there was a whirring and clicking sound, and the chicken blinked its eyes, coming to life. The chicken blinked a few times, Bonnie sat in the dark, watching the chicken come to life. The chicken saw his eyes glowing in the dark and walked carefully off of the stage towards him. "Hello!" she greeted in a peppy voice. "I'm Chica!"

Bonnie shot up from the ground. "Hi! I'm Bonnie!" Chica smiled at him. "Hello, Bonnie! Do you want to go explore?" Bonnie nodded eagerly "Yeah, let's go!" The animatronics clanked down the hallways, running to and fro, looking at everything with eager eyes. They failed to notice the third animatronic on the stage whir to life.

"Hey, cut that out Bonnie!" Scott chided in an annoyed tone. His voice was practically drowned out by the sound of metal slamming against the ground as the heavy security door repeatedly opened and closed, Bonnie playfully opening and closing the door. Chica was on the other side, playing with the light switch, turning it on and off again, laughing to herself. Suddenly, an authoritative voice cut through the air. "What on earth is that noise?" The occupants of the office froze as a figure lumbered into view. The figure was a large brown bear, holding a microphone in one hand and using his other hand to hold his small black top hat on top of his head. "Oh… that was me, sorry," Bonnie muttered sheepishly. The bear gave a deep sigh. "Ah, it's fine. Freddy Fazbear," the bear said as he introduced himself, sticking out his hand. Bonnie hesitated before shaking Freddy's hand. "I'm Bonnie." Chica smiled at the two. "Aw, look at you two shaking hands like adults. I'm Chica, by the way." Freddy nodded. "Pleasure to meet you two. I have a feeling we'll get to know each other very well over the course of our performances."

"So… where's the last one?" Bonnie asked Scott out of the blue. "Who? Foxy? Um…. check Pirate's Cove." Bonnie nodded eagerly before turning to Freddy and Chica. "Let's go!" The animatronics romped down the hall, heading to find the last of their group. Scott rolled his eyes before grabbing the security tablet he was issued, tapping around on the camera system boredly. Suddenly, the phone on his desk rang, which startled Scott a little bit. "Hello?" He asked hesitantly. "Scott! It's me, William. Listen, I need you to check something for me."

Meanwhile, Bonnie skidded to a halt in front of a stage. The stage was small and tidy, complete with purple curtains sprinkled with white stars. Chica almost ran into him, and Freddy walked in, shaking his head at the two's energy. The stage was separated from the main stage, but the was almost equal in size. There was a mural painted on the wall of a large island, surrounded by a large ocean, with small ships sailing past in the background. A sign hung above the stage that read, "Welcome to Pirate's Cove." Bonnie hesitantly climbed up on the stage, turning to see if the others would follow him. Freddy sighed and climbed up the stairs on the side of the stage while Chica hoisted herself up from the front. Bonnie pulled back the curtains and stared into the darkness, unsure of what he would find.


	4. First Coming (2)

Bonnie carefully stepped into the dark stage, his automatic night vision switching on. His eyes searched the darkness until he located a form in the corner. Bonnie crept over to the figure, identifying it as a dark red fox. The fox wore an eyepatch and had a hook over one of it's hands, adding to the feel of the cove. Bonnie examined the robot, trying to figure out why it wasn't moving. Soon, Freddy and Chica lumbered over. "What's wrong?" Chica asked, concerned with Bonnie's apparent distress. Freddy thought for a moment before walking to the other side of the fox. Freddy's eyes scanned the fox carefully before he reached around the back and located the hidden power switch and flicked it on. A flash of yellow filled the fox's eyes as it powered on. The fox stood still for a moment before it moved. The fox stood up, glancing at the group before nodding. "Ahoy there."

Bonnie giggleld. "Ahoy? What's up with that?" He whispered to Freddy. Freddy shot a disapproving look at Bonnie before reaching his hand out to the fox. "Hello. I'm Freddy Fazbear." The fox shook his hand, nodding. "Pleasure. My name's Foxy, I'd be the captain of Pirate's Cove." Freddy laughed. "Well, I guess that makes me the captain of the restaurant. This is Bonnie, and that's Chica." Foxy smiled at the two. "I must say, you look very nice today," he said to Chica. Chica giggled. "Thank you!" Freddy smiled at the fox. "Let me show you around. After all, we're going to be here for quite a while."

"So, what do you think?" Bonnie shrugged as he tossed a party hat onto the table. "I don't trust him," he said to Chica, who was sitting by his side. "Why not?" Chica asked curiously. Bonnie shrugged. "I don't know… something about him just seems off," Bonnie decided. Chica shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it," she said. "Hey, I have a question. Can you fly?" Chica tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?" Bonnie gestured at her wings. "You have wings, right? You think you can fly?" Chica thought for a moment. "I have no idea, Bonnie. I have no idea." Bonnie glanced over to the kitchen, where Foxy and Freddy were engaged in a conversation. "Want to play a game?" Chica perked up. "Sure! What are we playing?" Bonnie smiled and reached over with his arm before tapping her on the shoulder. "Tag, you're it!"

As the two animatronics romped around the pizzeria, neither noticed Scott close a hidden door and lock it with his keys. Scott walked briskly towards the security office and grabbed the phone, dialing a number. "I checked, it's there," Scott reported, slightly unnerved by what he saw. "Good," William responded. "Good."

Bonnie clutched his guitar excitedly. The animatronic was trying to contain his excitement, bouncing back and forth. Chica was eagerly staring at the curtains, as if she expected them to shoot open at any minute. Freddy was adjusting his bow tie for the umpteenth time, his eyes darting around the stage, making sure everything was in place. Foxy, however, was strangely calm. He was sitting cross-legged on top of a crate, skimming a newspaper an employee had left. "Foxy, how can you be so calm?" Bonnie asked jokingly. The fox shrugged. "Aren't you excited for our first performance?" Foxy sighed and tossed the paper onto the crate he was sitting on. "It's just a performance, Bon. There's many more to come." Bonnie closed his eyes and sighed in anticipation. "I know, but I want this to be special." As he closed his eyes he imagined standing on the stage, in front of a large group of children, eager to see him. Foxy rolled his eyes. "Well, best of luck to you," he said before slipping out, heading to Pirate's Cove. As Bonnie strummed his guitar, he was unaware he was being watched.

Henry and William stood in the corner, watching the animatronics prepare themselves. "Scott reported that everything was fine. They behave like children, but other than that, everything seems to be good," William said. Henry nodded, smiling at the innocence and joy of Bonnie and Chica. Freddy was designed to be more mature, since he was the leader, and Foxy was designed to be the guardian of the family. William cleared his throat. "Also… if anything goes wrong." William took a small device from his pocket, no larger than a house key. Henry's face darkened, but he accepted the device, silently praying he would never have to use it. "Mr. Fazworth! Are you going to be watching us?" Chica asked eagerly, noticing he was there. Henry quickly flashed a smile and nodded. "Of course! Go get ready, we're starting soon!" Chica nodded and gleefully took her spot. A technician turned on the intercom, speaking into the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, get your seats now at the show stage because the main event is about to begin! Get ready…. For Freddy Fazbear!" After the announcement, he nodded to another technician, who began counting down. "Alright. On in 10, 9, 8…" As she read, other employees began moving around backstage. The lights dimmed down, and excited chatter could be heard on the other side of the curtains. "...7, 6, 5, 4…" Bonnie smiled at Chica, excitement filling him. The curtains slowly began to open, and the outside noise began to cease. "3, 2, 1. We're on." There was moment of silence before an employee's voice cut through. "Hey kids! Are you ready for Freddy?"

There was a mix of shouting in response. "Well, we have to wake him up! Let's all shout 'Wake up, Freddy!' Ready?" The children eagerly nodded and shouted at the top of their lungs. Freddy, acting perfectly, responded as if he had been rudely awoken. "Oh! Excuse me folks, it seems I've dozed off!" he said in a comical voice that put smiles on nearly everyone's faces. "Well, let's get this party started!" Bonnie cut in, on cue. "I'm Bonnie! Let's rock!" The rabbit finished by strumming a chord on his guitar. "Yeah, let's not keep the kids waiting!" Chica said. "I'm Chica! Let's eat!" Freddy laughed and grabbed his microphone. "Well, you all know who I am. I'm Freddy, and let's party!" The band kicked into a high tempo song, a bit cheesy, but the kids paid no heed. After the song ended, the kids cheered loudly and the parents applauded politely, waiting expectantly for the curtains to fall and the kids to return to their play. What happened next they never saw coming. The animatronics descended a little staircase and walked off the stage and onto to main floor, to the excitement and awe of the children. Two employees accompanied the animatronics, and each had the same device Henry had clipped to their belts. Some of the parents frowned at this and immediately went to the security kiosk to quiz the guard on duty of the safety of this action, others grabbed their children and held them back. However, some of the parents were equally excited as the children to marvel in the sight of advanced robotics. The children who had courage swamped the robots, talking and chattering excitedly. "Wow! You guys are cool!" Bonnie smiled at the boy. "Thank you!" Meanwhile, William sat in the security office, watching the scene warily through the security cameras before leaning back in his chair and smiling. A few minutes later, the PA system turned on again. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, we invite you to join us in Pirate's Cove for a very special performance!" As the kids ran off to the next performance, the boy hugged Bonnie. "You're my favorite," he whispered before he disappeared in the crowd of boys. The employees herded the animatronics backstage. Chica smiled at Bonnie. "I had fun, what about you?" Bonnie nodded happily. "Yeah. I did."

Hours after the last child had left the premise, Henry walked to the backstage area, a wide smile on his face. Opening day had been a great success, and the future looked bright for his establishment. The night crew began their nightly tasks, checking and cleaning various items. Henry made his way to the backstage area, where the animatronics were talking amongst themselves. "Mr. Fazworth! Did you see our performance?" Chica asked excitedly. Henry smiled. "Yes I did! You guys did great!" Bonnie smiled as he carefully lay his guitar on the ground. "I had fun, I can't wait to do it again tomorrow." Henry laughed as he turned to Freddy. "Freddy, can I have a word?" The bear nodded, and Bonnie and Chica left the backstage area. "Freddy, status report," Henry sighed as he rubbed his face. "Everything went perfectly, I noticed no suspicious activity and no malfunctions were noticed," Freddy said, his memory banks running to recall any information that had to be reported. Henry sighed in relief. As Freddy left, William slipped into the backstage area. "Henry. Look, there were a lot of complaints. Parents, mostly. They're worried about safety and security." Henry shook his head. "Well, they should have nothing to worry about if our safety precautions hold." William held up the small device that all employees carried. "Don't forget about the failsafe. Remember, whatever happens." Henry frowned and nodded. "Whatever happens."


	5. Sparks (1)

" _I'm in pain, but I will always_

 _I'm insane, but I will always_

 _I'm to blame, but I will always_

 _Love you."_

Opening day still burned in Bonnie's mind, though the day had passed a few months ago. The days had been packed for the rabbit, spending every day entertaining the children he loved so dearly. It was a quiet night, the night crew gone and Scott in his office. Bonnie sat on the stage, counting the party hats. Freddy had vanished somewhere, Foxy was in Pirate's Cove, and Chica was in the kitchen. The gang got along quite well. Freddy was the leader of the group, there was no questioning that. As the leader, Freddy was always aware of what was happening in the restaurant. He knew every safety procedure necessary for every situation, providing the sense of security that the parents desired. Chica was equipped with medical knowledge, and knew the location of emergency kits and first aid boxes. While she could assist a child with a minor injury, she could simultaneously talk an employee to provide CPR and summon an ambulance for more major injuries. Foxy was quiet and often kept to himself. He would give his performance with a confident attitude and a typical pirate accent that made the kids laugh. When he wasn't performing, the fox would wander around, muttering about ventilation systems and security cameras. He was strange, but kept to himself for the most part. As for Bonnie, Bonnie always noticed things. He could read emotions well and could accurately guess what emotion a person was feeling. It was a strange skill to have, but Mr. Fazworth assured him that it was important.

Bonnie sighed as he got off of the stage. He wandered into the kitchen, where Chica was reading a cookbook left behind by a chef. "Hey Chica, what's up?" Chica looked up at Bonnie and smiled at him. "Hi, Bonnie! I'm just looking…" She turned to stare at the appliances in the kitchen. "Do you know which one the oven is?" Bonnie frowned at the many devices in the kitchen. "Um… I think it's that one!" he said confidently, pointing to the fridge. He walked over and opened the door. Chica gasped and rushed over. "Oh no! The chefs left the ingredients in the oven! They're going to burn!" The chicken began grabbing the ingredients and moving them to the counter. Bonnie jumped in, unsure of what the danger was. Foxy, who was leaning against the kitchen doorway silently, chuckled to himself before leaving.

After Bonnie and Chica had saved the ingredients from getting cooked in the "oven," they wandered out into the east hall. The restaurant was mostly silent, the exception being the whir of the the fan on Scott's desk. "Hey, did you try flying yet?" Bonnie asked out of the blue. Chica shook her head. "There's not enough room in here to fly, Bonnie." Bonnie suddenly remembered something from the other day. He had noticed a technician open a door and saw a flight of stairs. "Hey, I think I know a place!"

The first thing Bonnie noticed when he opened the door was the sky. The stars were beautiful, tiny dots in the sky. The door had led to the roof, and the street was sprawled out below him. Chica gasped as she took in the view. "Wow," she whispered. Bonnie said nothing, in awe of the view that greeted them. Bonnie absently reached out and took Chica's hand with his own. Chica barely noticed and accepted his hand. Together, they stood in the darkness, beneath the starlight. "Well, there sure is enough room here to fly," Chica remarked. Bonnie nodded, but before either of them could move, the door behind them barged open. "What in the HELL are you doing?!"


	6. Sparks (2)

Bonnie whirled around to meet the stern face of Foxy. The fox had his arms crossed against his chest, staring at the two like a parent who had caught their child sneaking candy before dinner. "What? We just went up some stairs, no big deal." The fox shook his head. "It's a pretty big deal. What if someone saw you?" Bonnie rolled his eyes. "Nothing would happen. People love us." Foxy shook his head and sighed. Bonnie looked at Chica, who was staring downwards nervously. "Foxy, we're sorry about that," Chica muttered nervously. Out of nowhere Bonnie suddenly felt a surge of anger. "No we're not!" He snapped, glaring at the fox. "Bonnie…" Chica whispered, hoping to calm him down and avoid a conflict. Bonnie ignored her, glaring at the fox. "We're not sorry because we did nothing wrong!" Foxy raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You better stay out of our way, you hear?" Bonnie shoved Foxy out of the way and stormed out of the room. Chica glanced at Foxy before following. Foxy sighed and shook his head. That rabbit was going to get himself into trouble sooner or later.

"Are you okay?" Chica nodded, staring at the door they had left. "Hey, don't mind Foxy, he's just a bully." Chica smiled a little bit but kept her eyes on the ground. Seeing this, Bonnie glanced back at the room and wondering if he had been too rude to Foxy before shaking the thought off. He had deserved that, Bonnie thought to himself.

A few nights later, another argument occurred between the two. Bonnie had strayed a bit from the show's script, adding a solo where there was none. He wasn't sure why he did it, he just felt like showing off. Freddy's face showed disappointment, but only a little. "Bonnie, you can't just throw in a solo whenever you feel like it." Bonnie pouted. "Why not? The kids love it! Isn't it our job, to make them happy?" Freddy shook his head, glancing at Foxy. "Bonnie, there are… rules that we have to follow," the fox said cooly. Bonnie rolled his eyes. "Just get off of my case, Foxy."

As the nights progressed, the altercations only got worse.

"Bonnie, you can't just steal pizzas from the kitchen and give them to children."  
"Why not? Because there are rules? Just leave me alone."

"Bonnie, you can't blow off a performance because you feel like it."

"Oh yeah? Well you can't tell me what to do!"

"Bonnie-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

 _ **One Year Later**_

The rift between Foxy and Bonnie continued to grow worse and worse. On the other hand, Bonnie found himself spending more and more time with Chica. On this day, Chica and Bonnie were sitting on the stage, relating stories. "... and you should have seen the look on the dad's face!" Chica laughed as Bonnie finished his recollection of an incident that had occurred a few hours ago. The restaurant was silent, with Scott in his office and the rest of the night crew gone. The silence was punctured by voices from the kitchen.

Bonnie frowned. "Hey, I'll be right back." Chica nodded and Bonnie hopped off the stage. As he neared the kitchen, he recognized the voices as Foxy and Freddy. "... Don't like it," Foxy was saying. "But how do we know this is true?" Freddy asked. The bear had an unusual tone of irritation in his voice.

Looking through the door's window, Bonnie saw Foxy waving a newspaper in front of Freddy's face. "It says right there, plain as day. 'Freddy Fazbear's Closing for Renovation, Upgrades Planned.' It talks about how business has been poor, so their going to order new animatronics." Freddy took off his hat, rubbing his face with his hands. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about…"

Bonnie suddenly grew angry. What was that fox thinking, causing Freddy to be worried about a matter that didn't concern them? Who did he think he was? Bonnie burst through the door. "Freddy, don't listen to him! He's just worrying about nothing!" Foxy growled. "Bonnie, get out. This is none of your -" Bonnie glared at the fox, cutting him off. "None of my what? Freddy, come on. How has business been bad? Look at all the kids we've been getting!" Freddy sighed, in thought.

"Bonnie's right Foxy. Nothing's going to happen to us." Foxy shook his head. "Freddy, come on-" Freddy put his hat back on. "I'm the leader, Foxy. If they try to hurt us, you know I'll go down swinging." Foxy was about to say something, but changed his mind. He knew that Freddy had made his decision. Freddy smiled at the two. "Cheer up, nothing's going to happen."

 **A/N Sorry for the delay, I've been absorbed in my other projects and kind of forgot this story existed.**

 **Anyways, it really seems like the FNAF fandom has kind of died out. It had a good run, with many talented authors and writers, but it feels more empty than it used to be. Regardless, I will continue to write this story and my other story. I'm not sure if I will continue to write for this fandom after these stories are finished, it depends if Scott will release any new games. Till next time!**


End file.
